Looking Back
by WilSonForever
Summary: This is a story of Will looking back on his life with Sonny, from just before they got together to the present and into the future. I wrote this as a way to counteract what happened during May Sweeps. I hope you like it. As always, I do not own the rights to these characters, that privilege belongs to Days of our Lives themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking Back - A Days Of Our Lives Fan Fic**

**I don't own any of the characters presented therein. All right reserved to NBC and Days Of Our Lives**

Today was the fifth year anniversary of the night I was shot and Ariana Grace's fifth birthday. How crazy that both the worst day of my life and the best day of my life, fell on the same day.

It all started back in the summer of 2011 with the explosion that rocked Salem and killed and injured many.

Also the day that I made a baby with my ex girlfriend Gabi Hernandez. But that I wouldn't learn about for a few months, and after I had just gotten together with Sonny. A series of misunderstandings got in the way, until T told me that Sonny liked me as much as I liked him.

I still remember that day fondly, when I went to Common Grounds after talking to T and he told me that Sonny had feelings for me.

Sonny was slow and patient with me right from the beginning. Not wanting to scare me, I guess, he said we didn't have to define our relationship right away.

Then, enter my dad. I let him play with my head and on my insecurities about Sonny. He was more experienced than I was and more worldly. My dad made me doubt him, which to this day, I've always regretted. Sonny gave me no reason to doubt him, but because of T, we made up after a few weeks, we made love for the first time.

It was the most glorious night of my life. I finally felt secure in my own skin, for the very first time and I knew where I belonged.

Then Gabi came a knockin. She had to talk to me rather urgently. I told her to give me a minute to get dressed. I told Sonny I'd rather be with him, but he understood how good of a friend I was and told me to hurry back.

I met Gabi in the park, where she told me she was pregnant and that she'd done the math, and that I was the father.

I was beyond floored and scared. I didn't know what to do. I did tell her that we would figure out what to do together.

I always regret not telling Sonny about AG right from the start, but it did turn out and that's really all that matters.

Anyway, problem with whatever Gabi and I would have wanted to do, Nick got in the way.

He played with my head and insecurities as well about losing Sonny and so did Gabi, looking back on it. Neither of them had any faith in me and Sonny and my fears of losing him overpowered my reasoning to tell him.

Then the slurs started. Nick called me "gay boy" on many occasion, but I kept making excuses for him.

Nick even had convinced me to let him pass the baby off as his, which I stupidly went along with.

Thankfully, I'm not that naïve or stupid anymore. I chuckled to myself, thinking how much I'd grown as person since then.

Everything was going fine, until Chad overheard Dr. Cameron and Gabi talking about how Nick couldn't be the father of her baby.

Just a day before the wedding, Sonny asked me to move in with him. I was over the moon with joy, but it wouldn't last.

The day of the wedding arrived, and all was going smoothly until Uncle Eric got to the part where if anyone had objections they should speak now or forever hold their peace.

Chad stood up and bellowed out how he knew that Nick wasn't the father or her baby and that's who she should be marrying.

I didn't see any way around it, so I fessed up to being the father of Gabi's baby, and that not only imploded my relationship with Sonny that day but also busted the charade that Nick and Gabi were trying to shroud themselves in.

Everyone, but Sonny, at first anyway, was supportive of me and didn't hate me, well my mom did, but she was just hurt that I would not want to be apart of my child's life.

Thing is, I did, but I didn't know how I was going to be without any help and no one to share it with.

My grandma Marlena told me to not give up on Sonny and to tell him how I felt, I did that, but he remained angry with me. But what grandma told me stuck with me, so I kept coming around him and his demeanor finally started to soften after a few weeks.

I was prepared to let him go at this point, because of something Brian had told me, but I would find out later that he'd lied to me.

The next week I received the mp3 player gift he'd gotten me for Valentine's Day and decided to write down how I felt about Sonny and how much I appreciated getting a second chance with him.

That was not the time he'd get to read it, as I had jumped to the wrong conclusion about the mp3 player, but Sonny told me to keep it and went on a date with Brian.

I was crushed, but I didn't have anyone to blame but myself.

The week after that, Gabi went into premature labor and I was in tears not knowing what to do or what to think, but as I looked past my dad who'd just arrived, the one person I needed the most showed up and I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

Sonny had come to the hospital for me. I wanted him, no, I needed him to stay. He was the only thing holding me together as we waited to hear if Gabi and my baby girl were gonna be okay.

He made me smile and laugh about how bad I was at ice skating. I did tell him I would take lessons, and I have. I've gotten much better. It's a surprise, but this winter, we're going to take AG ice skating for the first time.

In the early morning hours of the next day, we got word that both my daughter, she wasn't "ours" yet just then and Gabi were fine and were advised to go home.

Sonny suggested that we go to CG for some halfway decent coffee.

As I went to splash some cold water on my face, he said he was going to start brewing some for us.

I came back into the room and saw that Sonny was reading the card I never gave him. It was because I thought I'd lost him forever. Boy was I wrong.

After a little talk, Sonny asked me if I still felt this way?

I just looked at him blankly, on the verge of tears, but all he had to do was kiss me to reignite my passion for him and his passion for me.

In no time we were back at my dorm room, but before we could make up, I had to tell him all of my secrets.

Even though he told me I didn't have to tell him all these things, I knew I had to if things were going to be different this time.

That night and over the next few months, our love became stronger than it had ever been and Sonny reassured me whenever he could that he loved me and wanted to be with me.

Again, unfortunately, but only a temporary problem, Nick blackmailed me with what I'd done to EJ to get me to sign away my parental rights to my daughter.

That was another terrible moment in my life, because I had to protect my entire family from whatever repercussions Nick might do if I didn't. I couldn't take that chance, but it was far from over. I just didn't know it then.

Sonny continued to be my rock all throughout this, and one day in mid March, we were sitting it the family pub when Sonny said we would give Ariana Grace an amazing life and that he wanted me to be happy.

That made me incredibly happy. Even happier than I already was.

April 2012 went by in a flash.

Sonny and my mom got my confession out of Nick's possession and erased whatever back ups he had and Stefano had the evidence against me destroyed, well I thought so anyway.

May came around, and that's when things started to go terribly wrong.

Rafe was assaulted right after I told him about Nick being a bigot and he ended up in a coma.

At almost the exact same time, JJ came back to town and thankfully thought Sonny and I being together was cool. I didn't know then, but he'd play a big part in Ariana's life.

JJ did get himself into some trouble, and ultimately it was Sonny and I that helped him out of it which made our bond as cousins even stronger.

But before all this, a man who was in jail with Nick, kidnapped him and a very pregnant Gabi and took them to Smith Island.

Sonny and I managed to escape with Gabi, but I went back to try to help free Nick.

In the ensuing fight, I got shot and fell to the ground.

While this was happening, Sonny was helping to deliver Ariana Grace because Gabi went into labor.

Anything after that, I didn't know about and no one would tell me, except to say that the man was dead.

I laid unconscious in the hospital for several weeks completely unaware of what was going on around me.

When I did finally wake up, it was to a sleeping Sonny by my bedside. I was weak, but I managed to raise my arm and run my fingers through his very matted hair. I didn't care though, because it was my Sonny and he always brought me comfort. This caused him to stir as we stared motionless into each others eyes for the first time in weeks.

I tried to speak, but Sonny raised his fingers to my lips, for which I kissed them and then he told me he'd be right back.

He got Dr. Jonas and asked him to examine me. When he was satisfied, the tube down my throat was removed and I was able to start breathing on my own.

I was in a hell of a lot of pain in my stomach from where I was shot.

I was told not to speak yet, but I could hear Dr. Jonas tell Sonny how to administer morphine for my pain when he saw that I needed it.

The next day, Sonny surprised me by bringing in Ariana Grace for me to meet for the very first time. She had my blonde hair and Sonny's deep chocolate brown eyes. There was no mistaking she was ours.

Holding her for the very first time was more wondrous than I ever could have imagined, but to see Sonny hold her was doubly so.

As soon as I was well enough, Sonny took me home. It was a nice two bedroom apartment that he'd gotten for us while I was unconscious and he'd already made up the nursery for when Ariana would be staying with us.

At first I was confused because of the blackmail, but Sonny said that after all that happened, Gabi left Nick and said she was going to let us have Ariana anytime we wanted.

Nick continued to have problems after that from Vargas and being driven over the deep end, he tried but failed to kidnap Gabi and Ariana.

This time though, we let the cops handle it as I was still recovering and required a little physical therapy to help get back to where I was before the shooting.

So after Ariana was indeed safe again and Nick was found dead because of Vargas, Gabi's secret about what she'd done came to light and after a grueling custody battle, I was awarded sole custody of Ariana and was given the right to dictate when and how Gabi saw her daughter. The judge told Gabi, if she could prove herself to the court, she could try to regain partial custody of Ariana.

Gabi didn't try very hard. After losing Nick and Ariana, she sunk into a deep depression and decided to leave town.

Sonny and I had a difficult few months getting accustomed to having Ariana all the time, but somehow we did. It only became difficult again when school started again and Sonny and I had to start working more regularly to make sure Ariana was taken care of.

A bone of contention for a while was Sonny going into business with a friend of his. I didn't like the risky idea, but Sonny was dead set on it and I couldn't stop him, so I just sat back. To my surprise it turned out to be a successful thing and got us enough money to live comfortably for a while.

Ariana was growing by leaps and bounds and by early October was crawling all around the floor and balancing herself on the coffee table in the living room trying to learn to walk.

On my birthday in November, Sonny surprised me by proposing marriage and I wholeheartedly accepted with happy tears in my eyes. Marriage equality had finally passed in Illinois after a long and lengthy battle in the senate.

We didn't rush into getting married because both of our families wanted to give us a lavish wedding. So we decided on spring of 2014.

Everyone was happy for us.

When we christened Ariana in early December, we chose as God parents for her - Chad, Abby, JJ, T and Cassie.

Cassie had come back to town during Rafe's time in a coma and they were now seeing each other.

I felt bad for grandma Kate, she had given us such great advice and we were so happy, we wanted her to be happy too. She said she was happy to be able to spoil her grandchild.

We were married in the early spring of April in a very big affair in HTS. Our mothers and grandma Kate outdid themselves, but it was a wonderful day and there wasn't a dry eye anywhere when we read our vows to each other.

As part of the Greek tradition, we smashed a glass just before the reception started and we were congratulated by so many people.

While we danced, my mom held Ariana up so she could see her daddies. She smiled at us and was giggling being bounced up and down on her knee.

Justin helped us to file the adoption papers for Sonny to officially become her father soon after we came back from our lavish Greek honeymoon.

The adoption was finalized in the summer.

By then, AG was walking and talking some.

Her fist word was "dada" as she looked at me and as soon as she could say it, she said "papa" to Sonny. We both got teary eyed when we heard those wonderful words come from her.

It hasn't always been easy, but we stuck it out and are happier than either of us could have ever have imagined back when we first got together.

Everything we'd been through has made us stronger and deeper in love.

Now, Ariana was 5 years old and about to start first grade this year, but first we had to celebrate her birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's.

I heard a knock on the door just as I put the pen down.

"Daddy, papa wants to know when you're coming out so we can go to Chuck E. Cheese's?" Ariana asked me.

"I was just about to angel." I said to her swinging my chair around to look at her.

"Thank God." She said.

She had a little sass about her, just like my mom, but I was going to make sure that was kept to a minimum.

I chuckled to myself getting up from the chair and picking her up and carrying her into the living room to a waiting Sonny.

"This little diva here has been waiting an hour for you to come out." Sonny said.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I kinda got caught up in what I was doing." I said.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was thinking back at all that's happened in my life since you and I got together five years ago." I said, blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

Ari wanted to get going, so we did.

We met up with the whole family at Chuck E. Cheese's but ended the party at Aunt Jenn's house, where our little angel zonked out from all the running around she'd been doing, which gave the grown ups time to catch up on what's been going on in their lives.

**The End **


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking Back - A Days of our Lives Fan Fic **

**There was much positive feedback about chapter 1, I decided to continue the one shot. Again, I do not own the rights to these characters. Enjoy the next chapter of "Looking Back"**

**Chapter 2**

The months after the shooting were particularly hard on me. I would often wake up, sweat dripping from my body and often screaming out in terror. And I had about a months worth of physical therapy too because I found myself limping a lot.

Sonny was as patient as can be, but one day, he suggested that I talk to someone about my nightmares about the shooting.

I really didn't wanna relive it over again with someone, but he suggested that talking about it might help me get past it.

I reluctantly agreed and said I'd go see my grandma. She was the only one I could trust with this, besides Sonny, who'd lived his own kinda hell while helping to deliver little AG when Gabi went into labor. But he was handling his much better than I was mine, and it made it tough for me to be the father I wanted to be for her.

Sonny was taking on the brunt of the responsibility when she was with us as well as working.

When I was left with AG, during the day, I was ok because it was daylight and I could take her to visit mom or grandma Kate or Marlena.

The next day I made an appointment to see my grandma and talk with her about the shooting.

When I went to my appointment with grandma, I had Arianna with me. Sonny had to work and no one else was available to watch her. She was thrilled to see her grand daughter, to say the least. Holding her, rocking her and tickling her little tummy. It made me smile, but sad that I couldn't be like that with her.

She suggested we let her be taken to the hospital nursery, which she said was very good and would take great care of her.

I didn't really wanna let AG out of my sight, but grandma said we could talk more openly without anyone else in the room. She had a point, so I conceded.

It would take me several months worth of therapy to get to the point of being the father I wanted to be for Arianna, but I finally got there and her and Sonny and I became a real

family just before school started again in the fall.

I hadn't realized that my fear of losing my own life, was causing me to push Ari and Sonny away, but I slowly learned to let people in again.

Meanwhile, while I was going through my own hell, Nick was continuing to go through his because of a guy named Vargas.

Gabi had had enough after the truth about Nick came out and his behavior became even more obsessive.

He even tried kidnapping Arianna too as a last ditch effort to hold on to Gabi and my baby, but it didn't work.

Vargas had had enough of his inability to deliver anything more than he had in the beginning, and one final argument between them, Vargas shot and killed Nick.

After that, Chad finally was able to spill the beans on Gabi and what she'd done to Melanie the summer of 2011, which led to her being fearful of losing Arianna and deciding to sue for full custody, which she lost and sole custody was awarded to me.

I was never gonna let it go that far, even after what she'd done. I knew what I'd done and was very lucky to have had it erased.

Arianna still being an infant and now staying with Sonny and I full time after Gabi lost custody, left her not even knowing her later in life, but she did question me about her mother once or twice.

I would eventually tell her about her mother, but not until she was older and more able to understand.

The one thing she would never understand is why her mother abandoned her.

Sonny and I tried our best to make her feel as loved as possible and as she got older, thoughts of her mother were pretty much forgotten.

Arianna would grow up loving baseball and basketball as much as Sonny and I did and she is a natural on the ice, much more than me. She would do all kinds of fancy twists, turns and jumps. I could only skate in a circle, but that was okay by our little girl.

I would say the first year of her life with us was the toughest as we struggled to get our footing, but our mom's would help whenever they could, so would both my grandma's.

And of course, everyone from Abby to Aunt Maggie and Hope, to JJ and Justin and my dad, would spoil her too. Everyone spent so much time with her.

Some of the people in town would look at us weird whenever they saw us and some would make comments like, "where is her mother?" and "that's just wrong."

We had to grow a thick skin very quickly when it came to the bigotry we faced for a while, but it soon died down as people got used to seeing more same sex couples with children and marriages flourish.

During this same time too, Sonny and I discovered that JJ had found himself in trouble with some drug dealers.

We came upon him one day talking to a mysterious kid, he looked like trouble, so we hid behind a tree, but could still see what was going on.

"Remember, you still owe me for last time." The kid said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll get you the money." JJ said.

"You owe me a thousand dollars and I expect payment in a week."

Sonny and I were flabbergasted that JJ had gotten mixed up with a guy like this, but we knew we had to help him.

Sonny got an idea. The extra money he'd made from the side business venture he did, he'd pay the guy off for JJ and then have JJ work it off by him bussing at CG. And we'd get him into rehab so he could clean, if need be.

Question was how to approach him about it.

We decided the direct approach was best, as he looked desperate by the time the end of the week came.

JJ came into CG one afternoon with a bloodied up lip, his clothes and hair disheveled.

We knew what it was about and that's when we jumped in and offered to help him, well Sonny did anyway, since it was technically his money. But we'd decided long ago that what was his is mine and what is mine is his.

JJ accepted as long as we didn't tell his mom about it. We agreed as long as he promised to stop dealing.

He agreed.

We asked him if he had been using?

He assured us he hadn't.

We were a little skeptical, so we asked him if he'd take a drug test?

He said he'd take one for us once we helped him pay off the drug dealer.

We bumped fists on it.

Sonny got JJ the money and he paid the dealer off. He also told him he was done dealing.

The dealer said, "whatever." And he stormed off.

The next day, JJ had his drug test and it came back clean. Now that had to be done was to pay us back the money we lent him.

He had it paid back in no time and in the meantime, he became a big part of Ariana's life. Babysitting for us and hanging out with us a lot. Our bond as cousins became really strong as a result.

Abby was aghast about what Gabi had done and was a little pissed at Chad for never telling her, but after it was explained to her, like it was to me, she understood it was to keep Chad from going to jail for assault.

Abby and Chad had worked so hard to get back to where they were before he blew our worlds apart by forcing the baby secret to be exposed, but it'd been forgiven and things had calmed down a lot since then.

All of our energies were going towards making sure Arianna was taken care of best we can once Gabi was out of her life.

To a lot of people's surprises, my mom and EJ did manage to make it work.

EJ managed to keep my mom at bay as him and Justin managed to take Stefano down and then the old man died of old age.

EJ ran things quite differently as he had manipulated things so that he was left head of DiMera Enterprises. He brought in all new staff and did everything legit with the help of Justin, surprisingly.

Adrienne didn't like it at first, but after some convincing from Justin and seeing how EJ was trying to do things, she relented some, but told Justin to be careful.

Justin only helped EJ get settled up and then he went back to his own private practice.

Sonny has since opened up a second Common Grounds in town and is thinking of expanding further. I'd had enough schooling in business to be able to help Sonny manage the other location and it became a family owned business.

His other business venture stopped once he made a good amount of money and his friend got greedy. He left town when Sonny wouldn't meet his demands.

We've had other things happen too over the years…deaths, kidnappings, adultery, etc. as is typical of life living in Salem, but all in all we've been pretty blessed and happy since all the mania we had to deal with from when we first got together.

Sonny is calling on me now, so I better go, but before I do, I wanna say that our family is about to have a new addition. We're adopting a baby boy. We're naming him Jackson Robert Horton-Kiriakis. He'll wanna be known as JR growing up. Arianna is excited to have a baby brother and we're excited to give him a good home. The story is his mother was unable to care for him and left him at the hospital one night.

It's date night, one we don't get very often and we're taking full advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderful response to the other two chapters has inspired me to continue writing my one shot Looking Back. **

**Again I do not own the rights to any of the characters therein, that lies solely with Days of our Lives.**

**Chapter 3**

The day I woke up and Sonny placed Ari in my arms was the most amazing day of my life, besides meeting Sonny. She was so tiny. She cooed and fussed in my arms, but Sonny showed right from the start that he had fatherly instincts by getting her to calm down just by talking to her.

My heart melted at how much I instantly loved my little girl and how much I loved Sonny. More and more each day.

We just stared at our little girl for a little bit until my mom showed up and told me that Sonny had delivered Ari on Smith Island after he and Gabi got away.

I was speechless for a few seconds and then I looked at our baby and said how lucky she was to have Sonny Kiriakis looking out for her from day one.

My mom was used to us being together by now and knew how much we loved each other, so she never minded when we showed affection for each other.

We kissed as she got up to leave. She said she was going to go check on Gabi.

Sonny could tell I was getting tired and wanted to let me get some more rest, as I was still healing. I didn't want to let him or Ari go, but he was right. He so gently lifted her out of my arms, kissed me and her forehead and then left. A few minutes later, I laid my head back and fell asleep.

I hadn't realized how tired I still was until I woke up and it was the next morning.

When I did wake up, I saw that Sonny was asleep in a chair near my bed.

I looked at him for a few minutes until he began to stir.

He looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said to him.

He said the same thing to me, got up and kissed me.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Abby and JJ.

I was glad to see them. I know it hadn't been long since I've seen them, but JJ had just gotten back to town and in a quick few days everything had kinda exploded on us.

Both Abby and JJ wanted to make sure I was ok and asked about the baby.

I told them I was still sore but healing alright and that the baby, Arianna, was doing well.

A few moments later, a knock on the door signaled us to look and we saw Gabi being wheeled in with Ari in her arms.

Abby and JJ looked at her and smiled wide.

"How could you not?" I thought to myself.

Gabi was wheeled next to my bed and with the help of Maxine and Sonny, Ari was once again placed in my loving arms.

I cradled her in my arms as Sonny and I looked lovingly upon our daughter.

I looked at Gabi and could tell something was bothering her, but didn't wanna pry with so many people around.

She did tell me that I was listed as father on the birth certificate.

My eyes began to instantly water at hearing that. After all this time and everything that'd happened, I was now truly Arianna's father.

I smiled at Sonny, who smiled back at me.

I could hardly believe that it was working out and better than I'd hoped. I just wish it hadn't taken me getting shot to make it happen, but I was grateful beyond words.

Gabi sat pretty quiet as the rest of us all fussed over Ari. Abby and JJ said they were gonna spoil her and each took turns holding her.

It was truly a joy to see how much love was already being shown for Ari.

Throughout the day, people came and went to see how I was. Grandma Marlena, grandma Kate, my dad, my mom stopped by again, and to my surprise so did Nick. He apologized for everything he'd done and said he and Gabi told the nurse to put my name on the birth certificate.

I now knew what had happened to him in prison, and although I felt bad for him, I wasn't ready to let him fully off the hook.

When Sonny and I were alone again, I needed to tell him what I'd found out about Nick.

I realized just then by the look in his eyes and from earlier with Gabi, that Nick must have told her about his time in prison.

He didn't stay long after that when Justin and Sonny came in the room.

Sonny told me Ari was comfortably back in the nursery. I was glad to hear it, especially after the circumstances she came into this world in. I wanted to always protect her from harm.

Justin wanted to see how I was doing and told me how proud he was of both of us. He told us again how he'd always be there for us and would help us any way he could.

That warmed my heart that at least one of my boyfriends parents believed in us and supported us. This would cause a lot of friction for Justin and Adrienne down the line, so much so, they separated temporarily and nearly divorced over it and other issues. I never knew what they were. Neither did Sonny.

Gabi was discharged from the hospital first and took Arianna to the Kiriakis mansion with her, but she would later tell me she was staying in a separate room from Nick. But, she would bring Arianna to me almost daily and let Sonny and I have time with her before I was discharged and could be more hands on, we could be more hands on.

Sonny suggested something I never would have imagined soon after I left the hospital. He knew neither Gabi or I wanted Arianna to be shuffled back and forth between two homes, so he said we should try living together for the sake of the baby. I loved Sonny for suggesting it, Gabi was skeptical, but she agreed. It worked out for a little while, until of course, her secrets came out and she lost custody of Arianna to me.

During all of this, I found out that JJ was doing all he could to sabotage his mom's and Daniel's relationship. It ended up working but then another surprise happened soon after.

I wasn't thrilled that JJ did this but after he explained himself, I understood, as did Sonny that it was too much for him, too soon.

Aunt Jen got the hint after that and stayed single for a while, which allowed time for JJ to grieve the loss of his father and for us to help him out of his jam with the drug dealer. His mom never knew about that.

The surprise to many of us was Frankie coming back to town. He was going to just consult on a few cases with Justin and EJ, but ended up staying and went to work with Justin. Aunt Jen and Frankie would once again renew their relationship and this time, JJ didn't stand in their way. He actually liked Frankie. And then Max came back to town, soon after Nick died. He didn't bring Chelsea with him. He said they'd broken up.

Rex even came back for a little while when Cassie came back.

Rex was a little shocked at first about me being gay and having a baby, but he got used to it quick as it alienated him from everyone.

Frankie and Max didn't blink an eye about me being gay and just like most, instantly fell in love with Arianna.

She really was one lucky little lady.

Rex left town just before Sonny and I got married. He got offered a job in LA and had to leave immediately. Everyone wished him luck.

Max opened up his own business taking care of and detailing cars in town. He became quite successful at it.

Jen and Frankie would have a whirl wind courtship that would eventually lead to them getting married.

Max had a few relationships after Chelsea, but it'd be a while before he'd meet a woman he could fall in love with and marry.

It was definitely funny how everyone seemed to finally find some happiness of their own. It wasn't always easy or a smooth road, but just like Sonny and I, others found it too.

Abby and Chad finally seemed to get it right, after he stopped having anything to do with his family. They had a couple kids of their own. Sonny and I are going to take Ari and JR over to their house tomorrow for a play date. One of the rare days that Sonny and I are both off from work.

We managed to get a couple of people who could manage the two Common Grounds in town when we needed them to.

It's time for dinner and family time now. Sonny is calling me. He's been really great about me taking time to write all this down.

Its been fun to look back on all that's happened and how far we and everyone have come.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy the next Chapter of Looking Back. Exerts from the show appear but again, I do not own the rights to anything therein, that right belongs to Days Of Our Lives themselves. **

**I hope you enjoy this continuing story. **

**Chapter 4**

This is something I haven't touched on and not something I like to think about, but it did happen.

Chad and Adrienne.

They both have had and made issue of Sonny and I being together.

Chad tried to make it a joke a lot of the time and then of course there was what he said when Sonny and I were broken up about being glad Sonny found Brian. After a while, it got old and neither Sonny or I had much to do with him, neither did Abby until he pulled his head out of his ass. Abby dated Dr. Cameron Davis for a while during their break.

Chad helped Max finance his car detailing and auto care business.

That kept him busy and allowed us to take more control of the coffee business and would allow us to open up a second one across town.

It became more of a family business this way. The way Sonny and I wanted.

For a while, we would have Arianna with us almost everywhere we went, except to school when she was with one of my grandmas, our grandmas or my mom. They spoiled her so much, but not too much as they knew I didn't want that.

Adrienne did eventually fully come around, but it was a bumpy road with her, no matter how much Sonny told her he loved me and Arianna. Justin tried his best too. He has always been in our corner, same with my parents.

It was sad, but it took Adrienne almost losing her husband to divorce before she would wake up to the reality of things with Sonny and I.

I know I haven't talked about T much. He did get to spend time with Arianna and did teach her a few bad habits, but nothing serious. She was mostly a good natured child who loved both Sonny and I dearly.

Like I said before, it hasn't always been easy or perfect because of family issues and such, like a few of Sonny's ex boyfriends coming into town, but we weathered those storms too by staying true to our promise to each other…to always be truthful with each other.

Especially after the baby secret.

Sonny never made me feel terrible about it or beat myself up about it or let me blame myself for when Rafe got beaten up and put in a coma.

There were so many things I loved about Sonny. His compassion was one of them.

He apologized more than once for how he reacted to the baby secret and told me the minute he saw Arianna for the first time, it made real for him all that he had wanted…a family of his own, with me.

He said he can't even imagine why he once thought he didn't want a family and that warmed my heart and made me cry.

When it came to Sonny, I got emotional quite often.

It was like just after Rafe was beaten up and I blamed myself, Sonny said he wasn't going to let me do that to myself. I said, "if I didn't have you…" he said, "well, stop because you have me, you always will have me." And he's never not once not been by my side since Feb. 22, 2012.

My mom and my dad did come close to rekindling a romance shortly after Arianna was born, but it didn't happen due to outside forces from my grandma Kate and EJ. The one thing they both agreed upon.

The reason for why the guy who beat Rafe up and shot me got out of prison was never determined, but it was always suspected that either EJ or Stefano had something to do with it. But Stefano died before Aunt Hope got even close to questioning him.

After Bo left, surprisingly to most of us, she had a short lived affair with Vargas, the guy who would eventually kill Nick. She felt completely played and tricked by him. After that, she sunk into a deep depression that took her months to come out of and only with the help of grandma Marlena was she able to come out of it.

After the Kristen fiasco, grandma Marlena and John were able to reconcile with some marital counseling.

Kristen tried to win Brady back, but to no avail. She would eventually leave town again and him and Nicole would rekindle their romance leading them to be married by my uncle Eric.

Nicole deserved to be happy after all she'd been through. She wasn't one of my favorite people, but everyone deserved a second chance. I'd gotten one with Sonny and was incredibly grateful for it, each and everyday.

The big shocker came when Nicole's baby boy was found to be alive. He was kept away and given up for adoption secretly while a still born baby was put in his place.

She missed out on three, almost four years of his young life.

With Stefano now dead, the person who had him came forward and brought him to her, apologizing profusely for what she'd done, but Nicole was so overjoyed to be reunited with her baby, she didn't give the woman a second thought. EJ was overjoyed as well to know that his other child was alive, but not satisfied to let it go, did his own digging and found out the truth. Stefano had orchestrated it all.

Brady and Nicole finally had the family they both wanted and Nicole and EJ came to a mutual agreement regarding custody.

Nobody wanted a custody battle especially after how ugly the one got between Sonny and I and Nick and Gabi. And poor Rafe. He always wanted to protect Gabi, but even he couldn't protect her from the backlash from my family and eventually led to her leaving town. Rafe would leave with Cassie shortly thereafter.

Just before the custody battle between Sonny and I and Nick and Gabi, my mom shot and killed a man she said was trying to hurt Rafe. At first there was not evidence to support her claim, and she was brought up on first degree murder charges. After some excellent digging by Justin and EJ, it was discovered that Stefano planned the attack on Rafe and the knife that was going to be used was uncovered. The charges were eventually dropped against her.

The evidence against Stefano was used to get him out of DiMera Enterprises in exchange for not going to jail. Not that Stefano went down easily, but it did work out in the end and then my mom and EJ were married.

With the fiasco of a wedding that happened in Nick and Gabi's January wedding, mom and EJ were not anxious for a repeat performance of that, so they waited until the weather got warmer out and were married shortly before Sonny and I were, but both were planned at the same time.

That was a lot of fun, NOT. Adrienne still didn't approve but we didn't care, everyone else did and that's all that mattered. She missed out on all the festivities and getting to know Arianna Grace.

I never would understand why Adrienne fought Sonny and I being together so much for so long. She would use what my mother did against me, when I wasn't like her. I knew I could be and have been a little impulsive but Sonny and Arianna always kept me grounded.

There was one more surprise within the first few weeks of Arianna being born. Gabi asked Sonny to be her god father. I was really touched by this and didn't know what had changed between them so much, because I knew that Sonny didn't care for Gabi very much. I didn't know what she'd done then, but after Nick died, I would find out.

After all the mania with Nick, all I wanted to focus on was Arianna and Sonny. They were my world. Sonny loved her as much as I did. I was so glad.

I would never have imagined at such a young age, 19, that my life would feel so complete with not only a wonderful man to love me but a daughter as well. I was both enthralled and terrified, as EJ put it, but I am always grateful for both Arianna and Sonny and our newest edition, our son JR.

It's time for me to call it a night for now. Gotta get the little ones to bed now and then snuggle up with Sonny. Maybe a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter in my series Looking Back. This chapter is going to be told in Sonny's POV this time. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, I do not own anything therein, that lies solely with Days Of Our Lives themselves. **

**Chapter 5 **

I still remember the first time I laid eyes on Will that day after he graduated high school. It was shortly after I had returned to Salem to reconnect with my estranged family. Not that I didn't love my family, but some of them had a hard time adjusting to my being gay. Dad adjusted to it faster than mom did. When mom finally came around, she became over protective, I'm guessing because I was the baby of the family and I was the only one around. She even began to meddle in my life. I know I was young, but I was old enough to decide for myself what I wanted. It took her years to finally realize this.

Anyway, when I laid eyes on Will with those piercing ocean blue eyes for the very first time, I was smitten. I never thought love at first sight existed, but when it came to Will, I fell for him right away.

At that point, he wasn't out or outwardly anything but straight. He was dating Gabi as well. I had to be content to be his friend. It was hard for me, but I did it.

Over the months after meeting for the first time, we formed a very easy going and strong friendship.

T's homophobia towards me put him on the outs with Will and Gabi. It would take him a year to finally come around but not until after he attacked Will for only being gay because of me.

We got into two fights, one where he punched me and I fell unconscious and another one where he was knocked down. I told him to remember that a fairy did it.

It's weird to think that after all that, it was because of T that Will and I got together in the first place.

The one big thing that stood in our way was the baby secret.

Will was newly out and scared to lose me, so he was easily manipulated by Nick and Gabi and me saying I didn't want kids for a long time, didn't help matters any.

I know that I asked Will to tell me what was bothering him for a few months before it finally came out, but his fear about losing me and thinking he was doing what was best for his baby, kept him from telling me.

We went along happy or at least as happy as we could be through New Year's and into January when I asked Will to move in with me.

Little did I know that Chad would be the one to break everything apart by forcing Will to tell the truth about being the father of Gabi's baby.

I reacted with more anger than I had had in a long time, not since I was hurt by a boyfriend I had in Europe. It all came out at Will, which was more than he deserved. I should have listened to him, let him tell me in private, but I was so hurt he'd keep something this big from me, that's all I could focus on.

It was wrong of me that I made him feel like he'd lost me forever but I was also miserable without him. I just didn't know how to be with him just then.

Then one night my dad came to see me and asked me if I knew why Will had done what he did?

I told him I didn't and that I was just angry with him, but my dad could always see right through me. He could see I was miserable without my Will.

Dad told me that Will did it because of me. I was floored. I couldn't believe it. I would've never asked Will to do that.

With this newfound information, I was determined to get Will back.

After the sonogram, Will came to see me one afternoon at work and said that he wanted to show me a picture of his little girl. Will was beaming with pride and I even found myself smiling. I thought back to a happy memory of us and was going to ask him if he wanted to try again, but instead he gave me back my key and said that he wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

I was saddened by this because I didn't know why he would say this. I knew Will better than anyone, and as miserable as I was, I knew he was just as miserable.

It would be several more weeks before we would reconcile and I would find out why he'd said that.

In the meantime, I hung out with Brian. I did tell him just as friends because I wasn't ready to move on. He would even make subtle jabs at Will, but I would turn the conversation away from him.

Will got my Valentine's Day present…the mp3 player I had ordered for him back in January and brought it by CG after reading the note I had attached to it.

As much as I wanted him just then, I remembered him telling me he wanted to be just friends. I did tell him to keep it though.

We started to listen to the music and got caught up when Brian showed up for our…well he thought it was a date. I thought it was just us hanging out.

I almost went too far that night, but I pulled back because I couldn't get Will out of my head or heart, especially after Will told me he was gonna give up his baby because he loved me, confirming what my dad had said.

I didn't see Will after that, but I overheard a conversation that Lucas and Kate were having about Gabi and the baby and her going into premature labor. I asked Jackie if she could close up for me because I needed to go.

Even if all I'd ever have was Will's friendship, I had to be there for him. At that moment, all the other crap just didn't matter anymore.

I stepped off the elevator and into the waiting room where Rafe, Lucas, Kate and Will were. Through tear stained eyes, my Will stared back at me. He blinked, probably not believing that I was actually here.

I wanted to run to him and take him in my arms, take his pain away. I hated seeing Will in so much pain, the pain that I caused mixed with the pain of Gabi going into premature labor.

I overheard Lucas ask Will if he needed anything?

I didn't hear his response back, but within a minute, Will was by my side and I wrapped my arms around him. It felt so good to have him in my arms again after so much time. I didn't wanna let him go, but he backed away and looked at me.

Will asked me what I was doing here?

I said I overheard the conversation that Lucas and Kate were having and had to be here.

I asked him if I was in the way and if he wanted me to go, but he said, "NO, I want you to stay."

I couldn't even imagine what he was going through just then, but I could see the very real pain on his face and in his body. I wanted nothing more than to take it all away.

At that moment, I resolved to make things work with Will. I didn't know how or if he even wanted to, but I was gonna try.

Will started to talk about his daughter and the things he wanted to do with her…camping in the summer and ice skating in the winter.

I smiled at that, but I think at that moment, he thought he'd have to do it all alone. That was the last thing I wanted for him and myself.

I joked with Will about how bad at ice skating he was and that he should take lessons. It made him chuckle but it didn't stop the tears in his eyes from the pain he was going through.

The worst part was all I could do was be there for him, like I'd always been and hope it was enough.

I stayed by his side the whole time until we got word that the contractions were stopped and the baby and Gabi were ok and resting.

Maxine said the worst was over and that everyone should go home and get some rest.

Dr. Cam said he was also not gonna let anyone see her for a little while, just to be safe.

I tried to convince Will to go home and get some rest, but he said there was no way he could think about sleeping.

That gave me an idea. I said why don't we get out of here and go get some halfway decent coffee?

That made him smile and we left together.

I had to fight everything in me to not touch him on the mostly quiet ride to Common Grounds.

It wasn't about sex, but a need had been awakened in me to hold my Will again to feel his love and for him to feel mine again.

We got to CG a few minutes later and as we went inside, I told Will we had the place to ourselves for at least an hour before it opened for the day.

Little did I know, that opening would be delayed.

I said I was gonna get some coffee brewing for us as he went to splash some cold water on his face.

He'd laid his backpack on the counter and as I went to move it, his backpack came open slightly and that's when I saw a little green envelop with my name on it.

I looked to see if Will was coming back, when I didn't see him, I opened up the envelop and opened the card and read it.

I swear I heard Will's voice in my head as I read it to myself.

Will poured his heart out into that note to me.

He said he never thought he'd get another chance with the only man he's ever loved. He said I'd been patient and kind and generous. He thanked me for it. I was floored since I felt I'd been none of those things. He said most of all thank you for giving me another chance.

That was all I needed to see to know that he wanted it as much as I did.

Just as I got finished reading the note, he came back in the room and saw that I had it in my hand.

I looked at him smiling. His eyes were bloodshot and he still had so much pain on his face. I wanted to be the one to remove all his pain and see him happy again.

First thing he said was I wasn't supposed to see that.

When I said it was too late, he said he didn't want me making a big deal out of it.

How could I not? I thought to myself.

Will wanted the same thing I did.

I was still a little tentative about it, so I asked Will if he wrote it because of the mp3 player?

He said, kind of defeated that he had and understood that we weren't getting another chance, because I was with Brian.

I was taken aback by this. I wasn't with Brian. Where did he get that idea from? I wondered.

I told him I only hung out with Brian because he said he wanted to be friends and what we have is nothing compared or even in the same league as Brian.

I guess it was his turn to be stunned, because he then said he didn't want me getting weighed down in his drama.

I didn't wanna be either, but it wasn't because of the baby. I'd forgiven that a few weeks ago when I found out he was going to give up his baby for me.

My mom did warn me that Will came with a lot of baggage, always referring to Sami, but I never cared about that. I liked Sami and Lucas had started to come around about us.

I told Will that after reading this that we could never be just friends.

He seemed confused.

I asked him if he still felt this way? Did he wanna start over?

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I saw a little hope show throw his pain but he didn't dare show much just in case it wasn't what I wanted.

I simply leaned in and our lips locked, igniting the passion we'd both tried to bury for each other.

We left after that, completely forgetting the coffee and ended up at Will's dorm room since it was closer than my apartment. I really wanted to have him move back in, but at the same time, I wanted to start making new memories with Will in a new place.

Will opened up his dorm room door and we entered with lips locked. My jacket came off and his scarf was discarded on the floor as we made our way to the bed.

We were still kissing and I was tugging at his sweater when he stopped me.

I was confused.

He said he really wanted to do this but there was something else.

Again, I was confused. What did he mean "something else?"

We sat on the floor by his bed as he told me all of his secrets.

I told him he didn't have to tell me all of that.

Will disagreed.

He said if this was going to be a second chance for us, he wanted me to know everything and he didn't want to make the same mistakes again.

I said that he wouldn't and neither would I.

That made him chuckle.

He asked me what mistakes I made.

Honestly, it was because I made everything about me and wouldn't listen to him. He needed me and I all but abandoned him.

It would take me a long time to forgive myself for that and for Will to forgive himself for not telling me about Arianna right from the beginning.

We made love for the first time that night in over a month and began to bond over the idea of his baby girl living with us, just as Nick came pounding on the door.

Nick would use what Will had done to blackmail him out of his daughters life, but the real reason behind it wouldn't be revealed for a few weeks. Will having shot EJ was just a convenient excuse to mask his real motivation…it was because Will was gay.

This would begin a battle between us and Nick that would last three months before things came to a head.

Will just came in the office.

"Hey, babe, whatcha doing?" He asked.

He peeked over my shoulder to see that I had written something and began to read.

I know this was only a portion of what we'd been through in our first year together, but we'd survived it and we are truly blessed to have our love everyday and our beautiful family…our daughter, Arianna Grace and our son, Jackson Robert.

Will is tugging at me and kissing my neck wanting some attention, so I'm gonna go and tend to my husband now.


	6. Chapter 6

**This next chapter will be told in Sonny's POV again.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, I do not own the rights to anything therein, that lies solely with Days of our Lives**

**Chapter 6**

Last night was incredible. We made love for hours, something we haven't been able to do for a while. Sami and EJ had taken the kids for the night so we could have some alone time.

Not that we didn't love our kids, but a free night was not something we got often, so when Sami offered, we jumped at it.

Where did I leave off….that's right, I was talking about Nick.

Thinking back about Nick and what ultimately happened to him and Gabi is something that still doesn't sit well with us. We never wanted things to go the way they did.

Anyway, Will and I had just made up after nearly 2 months apart because of the baby secret being revealed at Nick and Gabi's wedding.

We were basking in the afterglow after having made love when Nick started pounding on Will's dorm room door, demanding to talk to him.

After we argued with Nick and I got Will to calm down, Nick demanded that Will give up the rights to his daughter or risk going to jail along with me, his parents, aunt and grandpa.

I threw Nick out after this as Will was reeling from learning that Nick was the one who sent Lucas the text message about knowing he had shot EJ.

I tried my best to calm him down, but I know he was shaken and beside himself.

I tried more than once to get Will to talk to my dad and get him to help us with Nick, but he said he didn't want to involve my dad.

I know he was scared but I told Will that my dad would gladly help us and not judge him because I loved him and my dad loved him.

Lucas tried to get Will to seek my dad's help too, but to no avail there either.

Will felt he had no choice but to sign his rights away to his daughter, which I knew was the last thing he wanted to do, but he did it to protect all of us from going to jail.

EJ issued Nick a warning that didn't seem to scare him, but I think it did at least a little. EJ DiMera was a powerful enemy if you crossed him or his family.

It'd be a few weeks before Gabi would learn that Nick had blackmailed Will into signing away his rights to his daughter. She told Will she would never keep her from him.

This was around the same time that T, Chad, Brian, Will and I played a game of basketball after T had invited us to play the previous week.

Will and I put Brian in his place about us and our relationship. I told Brian that I loved Will, we are together and that we trust each other. I explained to him that if he wanted to continue to be friends, he would have to stop flirting with me and forget about the kisses we shared.

It was wrong on my part to send him mixed signals like that but he got the message.

T was going to try to set him up with his girlfriends brother who was "into dudes" as he described it.

We didn't see him much after that as his schooling took up all his time. Last I heard about Brian was that he was now a doctor but moved to a different town or another state.

That same day I told Will that no matter what I wanted him to be happy and that we'd make an amazing life for Arianna Grace and each other. We kissed deeply after that and Will's great grandma Caroline teased us about kissing in public. She told us she thought it was about time that everyone could be who they are and love who they wanted no matter where they are.

I tried to help Will as much as I could to feel that we would have a life with his daughter after that and to the point we finally learned that Nick was doing this because he didn't think gays should raise children. It was an ugly confrontation between Will and Nick.

Will was going to tell Gabi about it but I told him it wasn't a good idea because of all that was at stake.

He was set on doing it, even though I thought that Nick would spin it so he came out of it unscathed.

Just as Will was about to go looking for Gabi, she came in looking for Nick and they left together to go talk. After they left, Nick came looking for Gabi and Will.

I refused to tell Nick where Gabi and Will were and we argued a bit, leading to me grabbing Nick's arm as he was about to leave to go look for them.

I told him I refused to let him hurt Will more than he already had.

That's when Nick called me a faggot and I punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying over a coffee table and landing on a sofa. He lunged at me and we fought until I got him off of me.

Nick's paranoia really started to show through as he seemed to think we were out to get him.

He's really messed up in the head and although he said he loved Gabi and that's all he needed, I asked him why he was trying to destroy Will?

He said this baby deserved a stable home with a mother and father and that Will had me, so he'd be just fine.

After he said that, he limped out of the coffee house.

I just shook my head and knew that something had to be done to get him out of the way.

I finished closing Common Grounds and went looking for Will.

I found him sitting on the park bench. He had his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him as he lifted his head, his eyes blood shot from crying as he looked at me, so defeated.

I put my arm around Will and pulled him into my side. I held him there for a few minutes until I could coax him up so we could go home.

All I could do for him is comfort him best I could while he cried it all out that night.

His sleep was restless to say the least that night and so was mine. Every time he moved I would open my eyes to make sure he was ok.

I held him in my arms for most of the night as he shook and cried.

The following morning, I resolved that we were going to do something to get Nick out of the way.

I was usually pretty even tempered, but I had the same Kiriakis fire that my uncle Vic had and his could be lethal. I was prepared to use mine to protect Will and his baby. Our baby. I was not going to let a bigot raise our baby to be just like he was. Gabi might be blind to him, but we sure as hell weren't.

EJ came to see me at the coffee house and tried to convince me to have Will get Stefano involved in helping us with our problem with Nick. I wasn't prepared to do this just yet, but he left me wondering if I should. He could tell I looked like I wanted to tear Nick apart.

After I had a day to think it over, I went to see EJ and we talked a little more about our problem with Nick. I told EJ I wanted to help and I knew how. I would spy on Nick and Gabi.

It was strange, but EJ seemed to understand my not wanting to hurt anyone, unless I really had to. Again, that was the Kiriakis fire in me. EJ would say to me that I was doing this to help Will, who he knew I loved and that Nick deserved everything he got. I agreed.

After telling Will I went to see EJ, he was scared how my parents would react to that, I told him I didn't have to tell them and said I was doing this because I loved him. Little did I know that my dad would end up helping EJ take DiMera Enterprises away from Stefano.

We kissed after that and left to go have a date and make love that night in Will's dorm room.

The next day we woke up in each others arms, the best place to be and I got an idea. I thought that we should go away for the weekend or longer just to get away from everything and then come back and deal with things again.

At first Will wasn't all that keen on the idea, but after a little playful convincing, he thought some time away might be a good idea.

We got up, showered and dressed and then let our parents know we were heading out of town for a few days.

We decided on Chicago since the weather was cool for early spring.

Will noticed the bruise on my hand and wanted to know how I got it. I told him what had happened with Nick.

He definitely wasn't surprised by it but he didn't want me getting into fights with him about what he thought was his problem.

I told Will it was made my problem too the minute Nick blackmailed him into signing away his rights to his baby.

My mother wasn't thrilled with the idea of me leaving town with Will, but I told her that I was going to and that she needed to stop doing whatever she was doing, because I am with Will and I always will be.

I hung up the phone after that with an exacerbated sigh and with Will rubbing my neck to kill some of the tension, we were on our way to Chicago.

We packed up my car and drove the couple of hours to Chicago.

I was determined to make this as drama free for us as possible, but with our families, who knew if that'd ever be possible.

I could tell that Will was worried about Nick and Gabi, but I was going to do my very best to give him a nice weekend away from everything.

Will plugged in the mp3 player I'd gotten him as a Valentine's Day present so we weren't driving in complete silence, and before long we were singing along to the music.

Will teased me about not being able to carry a tune, but he on the other hand, could sing very well. I was jealous, but I'd never tell him that.

Before we knew it we were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel we'd be staying at.

It was a warm day for early spring, so we decided to get situated in our hotel room and then we went walking down Michigan Ave. sightseeing until we came to the FAO Schwartz toy store. We went inside and bought a few things for Ally, Johnny and Sydney and I found the most precious thing…a little outfit that said "daddies little girl." It made Will tear up and I knew that I had to buy it.

After that we got something to eat and then decided to take a nap since we were feeling tired and had all weekend to do things.

We spent the rest of the weekend going down to Navy Pier and The Natural History Museum. It was a lot of fun and we kept our phones turned off for the most part, and that let us have a nice, stress free, drama free weekend.

Getting back into town, we barely got a moment to even settle in before life came smacking us in the face.

One of the managers at the coffee house quit on us abruptly, Kate tried to manipulate Gabi into signing some legal papers guaranteeing Will would be in his daughters life and things had grown tense between Nick, Gabi and Rafe.

All we could do is sigh and want to lock ourselves in Will's dorm room, but we knew we couldn't escape the things that were going on.

Will and I went to the coffee house so I could relieve Chad and Will thought we should talk to EJ about what our options were now that Kate tried to have Gabi sign those papers.

EJ would tell Will and I that we can't do anything about Kate, since it didn't work but as for Stefano, Will would have to go see Stefano and ask him for his help. That still wasn't sitting well with us, but we both knew there was no other choice.

Stefano would ultimately get the evidence against Will from the police thanks to his "man on the inside", but it would be some time before it was destroyed for good.

Next thing was Nick trying to apologize for calling me a faggot, which we didn't buy but it was before we found out what happened to him in prison.

Nick being and doing what he was took our already strong bond/relationship and made it even stronger because we had a common enemy in him.

No matter what came next, we would always be together. I would see to that. Nothing would ever separate us again.

There's still so much to tell, but it'll have to wait. Will just got home from his mom's with the kids and now we're going to get something to eat and spend the evening together as a family.

Will let me sleep in since I hadn't been sleeping well lately and gave me a day to myself. The stress of us running two businesses at once had been weighing on me. I knew we needed more help to find a better balance between home and work so at Will's suggestion, we were going to look for help, so we could both spend more time with the kids.


End file.
